Solangelo's Fic
by NefilimMeztiza7
Summary: Una historia corta de Will y Nico. No se de quien es la imagen, pero mia no es.
1. Drabble 1

Disclaimer: Este es una historia dedicada especialmente a todos y todas los fans tanto del mundo de Percy Jackson, como de Rick Riordan.

No pertenece nada de aquí. (Solo la historia, claro)

Pero todo lo demás, es propiedad de Rick "El Genio Malvado" Riordan.

Yo solo tome prestados a los personajes para pasar un buen rato escribiendo.

Nota: Este fic participa del reto "Diez años con Percy Jackson", del foro El Monte Olimpo.

* * *

Percy Jackson no era un genio como Albert Einstein. Y la mayoría de sus amigos diría que es demasiado despistado y flojo para su propio bien, solo a veces, y hasta él lo aceptaba.

Pero en extraordinarias ocasiones tiene lo que él denomina "la idea del siglo", algo de proporciones épicas y de buenos resultados (por sorprendente que fuera) algo de lo que se enorgullecía.

Este era "la idea del siglo", al menos de este año.

Todo comenzó con un café.

Para tristeza de él, al crecer se dio cuenta de que no aparte del divertido hecho de ser mayor de edad, tener licencia para conducir, tenía "indeseadas responsabilidades" como el resto de la humanidad.

Y pensaba en eso dado que había entrado en la universidad cerca de ocho mesas atrás. Se había formado de hábitos como: levantarse temprano, hacer la tarea y hacer limpieza. Algo que le agradecía a su novia, Annabeth "la responsable" Chase.

Pero remarcando uno de entre tantos hábitos aprendidos de ella, era el tomar café y pastel. Amargo y revitalizante café acompañado por un delicioso y dulce pastel.

Así fue como se dio cuenta.

Pasaba tranquilamente por su dosis diaria, pero al momento de tomarse un momento de paz antes de continuar con su día, se topó con algo que lo hizo sonreír y empezar a mover los engranes de su cerebro en busca de recuerdos lo cual no hacía sino aumentar su sonrisa.

Trato de no parecer tan obvio solo dirigió una mirada más hacia el objeto de su atención, sonrió, le dio un sorbo a su café y decidido reanudó su camino a la universidad.

* * *

En la cafetería de la universidad estaba con sus amigos (Piper, Jason, Leo y Annabeth) y decidió anunciar su próximo plan.

—Tengo algo importante que decir—dijo Percy deteniendo la conversación en la mesa.

—No vamos a pedir que hagan café azul—gruñó Annabeth con diversión.

—Es algo más importante—comentó Percy con suficiencia.

Eso atrajo aún más la atención.

— ¿Te vas a cambiar el nombre? ¿Serás estrella porno? ¿Te volviste gay?—preguntó leo sin parar, sonriendo cada vez más como un duende malvado.

— ¡Leo!-gritaron todos a lo que este solo se encogió de hombros.

Fue en eso momento en que Percy pensó que sus amigos no serían de tanto ayuda como él pensaba, pero por otra parte necesitaba de ellos al menos por un tiempo.

Así que decidido a lograr su cometido, lo dejo pasar. De una manera discreta y silenciosa, lo que no quería decir que se había rendido, solo que su plan cambió de rumbo.

—Olvídenlo. ¿Vamos por un café? Yo invito-ofreció sonriendo y suspirando.

—Nos ibas a contar algo-recordó Jason mirándolo expectante.

—Puede esperar, después de todo no es gran cosa—defendió Percy sonriente.

Tenía que ser discreto como un espía y un ninja.

Si. Un ninja-espía. Sonaba genial.

Solo tenía que conseguir un traje negro y nombre clave.

No era mala idea.

Seria…Percy "El ninja-espía" Jackson.

Dubidubidubi Dubidubiduba… Dubidubidubi Dubidubiduba.

Percy "El ninja espía"

Genial.


	2. Drabble 2

Nico di Angelo era una criatura de hábitos.

Y hoy, al igual que todos los días antes de ir a clases, pasaba por la misma cafetería a la misma hora a tomar lo mismo. Y quedarse un par de minutos cerca de la ventana a leer un poco mientras tomaba café.

Estaba tan adentrado en su lectura que el estruendo que se hizo presente en la cafetería lo asustó. Volteó, más por curiosidad que por otra cosa, quien o que había sido el causante. Resultó ser un quién.

Al principio lo que vio fue un chico. Común. Corriente.

Pero después de que este se pusiera de pie pudo verlo mucho mejor.

Lo cual tiempo después sería la causa de sus desvelos

El chico resultó ser más o menos de su edad.

Alto y fornido. Como un deportista. Bronceado, rubio y de sonrisa cual modelo (un pensamiento muy poético).

En pocas palabras, alguien atractivo y encantador.

Pero lo que más le gustó Nico fueron los ojos de este chico. De un azul que le hizo creer que en sus vida los había visto.

(Cada vez sonaba más cursi que antes)

No se dio cuenta exactamente de cuánto tiempo pasó, pero fue consiente que al volver a mirar de nuevo al chico, este le regresaba la mirada.

Y no con la molestia que uno esperaría por parte de alguien que ha sido observado descaradamente, sino con interés y podría decirse que hasta con diversión.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos durante segundos y pudo haber sido más, de no ser porque Nico fue el primero en romper el contacto.

Negó divertido y trato de volver la atención a su lectura.

Pero parecía que el mundo estaba en su contra, porque ni cinco minutos después de volver a lo que hacia la interrumpían de nuevo.

— ¡Nico! —llamó Percy llegando hasta donde este estaba.

— ¿Si? —preguntó el aludido tratando de no sonar molesto.

— ¿Me acompañas a la refugio animal? —preguntó Percy sonriendo entusiasmado.

—Percy, son casi las 8 a.m. ¿Por qué tendrías que ir? ¿O yo? —preguntó Nico negando.

—Tengo que hacer algo. Y eres mi amigo—dijo Percy abriendo los ojos. Parecía una foca bebe con gestos así.

—Ok, pero más te vale que no llegue tarde a clases—amenazó Nico guardando sus cosas.

—Lo prometo—juró Percy levantándose como si tuviera resortes en el cuerpo. Raro.

—Tómatelo con calma—aconsejó Nico encaminándose a la salida.

Y justo en la puerta, la curiosidad, instinto o lo que quiera que fuera, hizo aparición. Provocando que Nico volteara, buscara por todo el local, hasta que dio con el chico de ojos azules.

Sorpresa la que se llevó al ver que este le miraba.

Lo que le hizo pensar hace cuanto que lo veía.

Él sonrió, y sin saber porque Nico sonrió de vuelta.

—Nico—gritó Percy sacando a Nico de su ensoñación.

—Tranquilo—gruñó este molesto y desconcertado por la situación.

Parecía que después de todo, las cosas tendían a cambiar.

Por loco que sonara.


	3. Drabble 3

El primer día que Nico di Angelo habló con el chico de ojos azules fue como cualquier otro. Al menos para él.

Un día más en la cafetería.

Nico estaba sumido en sus estudios que no se daba por enterado acerca de lo que lo rodeaba.

Como el chico que no hace más de 5 minutos se había sentado frente a él y talvez no lo hubiera notado de no ser porque este le habló.

—Hola—saludó el chico atrayendo la atención de Nico.

Y cuando este le vio, lo primero que hizo fue sorprenderse y luego avergonzarse. Puesto que no era algo normal en la vida de cualquiera que un chico guapo al que habías visto de manera fija (durante muchos días) se sentara de la noche a la mañana contigo.

—Hola—dijo Nico con cautela y tratando de que la sorpresa no se notara en su voz.

Pero el punto era que el rubio de ojos azules lo notó. Pero no le causo algún desagradable sentimiento, por el contrario, le causó alegría de alguna forma.

—Soy William Solace—fue como se presentó el chico.

—Nico Di Angelo—respondió en voz baja, habituándose al shock inicial.

Se quedaron un momento en silencio. Mismo en el que Nico decidió ignorar a Will volviendo a sumirse en su lectura. No lo pensó, solo lo hizo.

Y Will se vio algo sorprendido por el gesto de Nico pero dejándolo de lado, decidió enfocarse en cosas algo más productivas. Como observar.

Podía ver que Nico era de piel olivácea, ojos negros, cabello largo y despeinado (cosa que le gustó a Will) además de un lindo tono de voz.

—Es bueno conocer a quien me ha estado acosando—comentó Will con diversión, atrayendo la atención de Nico quien abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada y luego se sonrojo.

— ¿! Que ¡? No sé de qué me hablas—graznó Nico con sorpresa.

—No te preocupes no lo tomo a mal—confió Will guiñando un ojo.

—Me siento aliviado—gruñó Nico con sarcasmo.

—Bien—comentó Will empezando a comer a la mar de tranquilo.

— ¿Piensas quedarte ahí?—preguntó Nico algo intrigado porque el chico…perdón, Will se quedara ahí. Se supone que si alguien te acosa no te quedas a pasar el rato con él. O eso le decía el sentido común.

—Sí, porque soy libre de sentarme donde quiera—contestó con una simpleza que negar a Nico divertido.

—Pero esta mesa está ocupada—agregó Nico con falsa molestia.

—Si, por ti y por mí—replicó de nuevo el rubio haciendo énfasis en el MI.

"No se dará por vencido" pensó Nico con una extraña sensación de alivio y diversión.

—Ok—dijo sin más y volvió a lo suyo.

* * *

Normalmente Nico Di Angelo no cedía tan fácil, pero se encontró pensando en lo "interesante" de la situación. Aunque no puso evitar pensar que sería cosa de un día.

Mientras que Will Solace tenía la intención de hacer de esta algo más habitual, hasta que algo más pasara.

Todo era posible.


	4. Drabble 4

Habían pasado poco más de dos meses y el que Nico y Will se encontraran en la cafetería se había vuelto algo habitual.

Lo raro era que apenas pasaban de un hola.

Eso incentivó a Will a ir más allá.

* * *

—Nico—dijo Will tocando la mano de su acompañante.

— ¿Si?—dijo este.

— ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?—preguntó Will poniendo su mejor sonrisa aun cuando por dentro se sentía al contrario.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó Nico con genuina sorpresa y un sonrojo que crecía con el tiempo.

—Sí, tú y yo en una cita—explicó Will esperanzado.

Nico se quedó pensando. En parte porque en sabía que decir y porque le agrado e impacto.

No se lo esperaba obviamente, pero en retrospectiva por primera vez pensó que no lo pensaría. No era usual en él. Algo le pasaba.

—Está bien—respondió Nico sonriendo.

Eso alivio a Will.

* * *

Will solo le había dicho a Nico que pasaría por él y que a donde irían sería una sorpresa para él.

Y sí que lo fue.

A pesar de que Nico nunca había tenido grandes expectativas se sintió a rebosar de felicidad cuando pararon enfrente de un McDonald's.

Lo hizo reír.

Pasaron y se sentaron y en unos minutos que tardo Will en ordenar y volver, Nico formulo la pregunta que rondaba por su mente.

— ¿McDonald's? ¿En serio?—inquirió con diversión notable.

—Bueno, pensé que te gustaría además de que es barato—bromeó Will ganándose una airada mirada por parte del otro.

Porque al menos en un futuro cercano el no aceptaría el hecho de que de las pocas veces que habían hablado de ellos, Will sí que había puesto atención de Nico y como este tenía una extraña obsesión con la comida y el lugar en donde estaban.

—Cierto—concedió Nico mirándolo transparente.

Lo curioso de la situación es que aun cuando estaban comiendo también hablaban. Mucho más de lo común.

Tal parecía que lo que necesitaban para empezar a conocerse de verdad era una cajita feliz.

Hablaron de todo un poco, sus carreras, sus amigos, alguna que otra anécdota y ambos se sintieron bien.

Eso con el plus de las miradas que compartieron sin cesar.

Porque cuando uno miraba al otro y volvía la vista, los papeles se invertían.

—Dime un secreto—pidió Will con interés.

— ¿Porque?—preguntó Nico.

— ¿Por qué necesitas una explicación? Por diversión—dijo Will rodando los ojos.

—Um, ya se. Le tengo algo de miedo a los rayos—dijo Nico encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Solo un poco?—se burló el otro.

—Calla tonto. Tu turno. Dime un secreto—cambió de tema Nico.

"Ok, un secreto" pensó Will.

— ¿Recuerdas el día que me caí en la cafetería?—pregunto Will esperando a que Nico asintiera para continuar—bueno, tengo que aceptar que yo si te había visto en esa cafetería poco tiempo antes.

Sonrió.

— ¿Solo un poco?—repitió Nico con sorna.

—Un poco—dijo Will riendo.

Ambos sonrieron cómplices y atrapados con el otro.

Las cajitas felices indudablemente podían unir a la gente.


	5. Drabble 5

Los días habían pasado y las cosas habían cambiado notablemente entre los dos chicos. El haber compartido se podía decir que habían llegado a ser amigos cercanos, aun cuando ellos querían algo más que eso.

Ninguno lo admitiría.

* * *

Era una cálida noche de mayo y tanto Di Angelo como Solace acaban de tener otra cita más.

Will había acompañado a Nico a su departamento y tal parecía que ambos no daban señales de irse.

—Gracias por llevarme al cine—agradeció Will pasándose la mano por el pelo.

—Te dije que no hay nada mejor que dinosaurios asesinos—recordó Nico con un amago de sonrisa.

Will pensó que cada vez era más fácil que Nico sonriera cuando le decía algo, cosa que le ayudaba a sentirse bien. Claro él no tenía la certeza del ser el único que le sacara sonrisas a Nico, pero algo era algo.

—Bueno será mejor que me vaya, ya es tarde—comentó Will sonriendo con nerviosismo y en contra de lo que quería.

Nico solo asintió.

Solo había dado unos pasos el rubio cuando sintió que el pelinegro había tomado su brazo. Todo fue tan rápido que de un momento a otro estaban los dos en el suelo.

Nico encima de Will.

Muy cerca.

Ambos tenían la respiración atorada por la sorpresa, pero parecía que se les había olvidado como moverse o que no les incomodaba el estar así.

En un segundo se miraban fijamente y al otro se besaban.

Comenzó como un beso casto, torpe e inocente que llegó a tornarse en algo más sincronizado y experto.

—Si querías un beso solo tenías que pedirlo Di Angelo—regañó en tono bromista Will sonriendo hasta lo imposible.

—No sabía cómo hacerlo—confesó Nico de una manera que Will decidió tomar como sincera.

Hacían caso omiso del tiempo que había pasado hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

—Amigo, por mucho que me guste ver gente besándose en el suelo…es tarde—dijo una voz con diversión viéndolos desde la puerta.

—Percy…—gruñó Nico sonrojándose.

—Cinco minutos—advirtió este en su lugar para desaparecer de nuevo dentro del departamento.

—Supongo que es… ¿tu amigo?—comentó Will sacudirse pero la tensión estaba palpable.

—Algo así—confirmó este frunciendo el ceño.

—Supongo que te veré mañana—dijo Will.

—Si—respondió Nico.

—Hasta mañana—se despidió caminando a paso lento.

—Hasta mañana—dijo también Nico viéndolo irse.

— ¡Hasta mañana!—gritó Percy entre risas.

— ¡Percy!—gritó Nico molesto.

—Solo me estaba despidiendo—se defendió el agredido.

* * *

—Aggg—dijo Nico viendo al techo.

— ¿Y bien?—preguntó Percy después de mirarlo durante algunos minutos.

— ¿Y bien, que?—dijo Nico arqueando una ceja.

— ¿El si es tu tipo?—preguntó Percy haciendo puchero.

Nico Di Angelo al principio no dijo nada, solo pensó como había acabado siendo amigo del chico que tenía enfrente.

Supuso que nunca encontraría una respuesta satisfactoria.

—Jackson—dijo peligroso Nico.

Parece ser que los sensores de peligro de Percy se activaron porque justo después dio media vuelta y corrió a la seguridad de su habitación.


	6. Drabble 6

—A veces esto de ser grande es…-empezó a quejarse Percy cuando vio a Nico en la mesa con la mirada perdida.

Ya llevaba un par de días así.

— ¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Parlo pizza regazzo?—empezó a preguntar Percy agitando las manos.

— ¿Parlo pizza regazzo? ¿Que se supone que significa?—preguntó Nico viendo a Percy con cara de loco.

—Es italiano nivel experto y significa: "Hey que te pasa"—dijo Percy robándole a Nico un pedazo de pizza.

—Uff. El italiano soy yo Percy. Además ¿qué te hace pensar que algo me pasa?—dijo Nico evasivo.

—Bueno…era eso o que tu mirada se debía a la concentración que tienes porque piensas que e darás en mi cumpleaños—dijo Percy gesticulando exageradamente.

—Cierto. Es que es el estrés por la universidad—evadió rápido Nico como Percy lo hacía con la madre de su novia.

— ¿La universidad o el chico universitario?-preguntó Percy serio.

Eso solo lo hacía cuando de verdad sentía curiosidad sobre algo o alguien. Lo cual lo hacía algo molesto durante un tiempo.

—Mira puedes mentirme e irte pero seguiré insistiendo porque yo de verdad…

—…eres molesto y desesperante—interrumpió Nico.

—Me intereso por ti—corrigió Percy sonriendo forzadamente.

—Solo lo besé y listo—contó Nico pasándose las manos por el cabello, cosa que para Percy era serio porque de conocer a Nico sabía que se estaba estresando en serio.

—Tomas café con él todas las mañanas, sales con él, ríes con él, compartes con él, lo besas y dios sabrá que más. A eso no le puedes decir "lo bese y listo"—enumeró Percy con los dedos y haciendo caras.

—Te gusta—afirmó Percy más que preguntar.

— ¿Por qué tiene que gustarte alguien para que lo beses? Eso no tiene nada que ver—comenzó Nico diciendo y moviéndose como si sufriera de corto circuito.

—Mira solo besas a desconocidos si estas ebrio pero no les invitas café o al cine. Míranos a todos. Solíamos (y aun lo hacemos) invitarles cafés a las chicas, salir al cine y hacer cosas así de dulces y al final de todo más de un beso hemos llegado a tener. Habla la voz de la experiencia amigo. A ti te GUSTA William Solace—describió Percy con sorna y altivez.

—Eso último estuvo de más. Y segundo, podría ser algo pasajero ¿o no?—trató de convencerse Nico a sí mismo.

—Amigo no creo que tú seas de los que tengan sentimientos pasajeros—opinó Percy compasivo.

— ¿De qué sirve? No es como en una estúpida película de amor—se quejó Nico con pesimismo.

—Talvez no pero a veces vale la pena—dijo Percy sonriente.

Siempre era así. Le infundía ánimos.

—Tal vez—concedió Nico suspirando.

Nicholas Di Angelo no estaba seguro de que era lo que sentía, pero se prometió que lo afrontaría. Después de todo no era como si su corazón no hubiera sido roto anteriormente.

* * *

Le haría caso a Percy y vería a donde iba todo.

Esperaba que no saliera mal.

De nuevo.


	7. Drabble 7

2 meses después.

Solace y Di Angelo seguían como antes. Siendo amigos y todo eso. Tal parecía que lo del beso quedo en el olvido y negación de ambos porque no lo volvieron a mencionar.

* * *

Pero fue un día que se demostró que no solo en la pareja hay peleas sino también en la amistad, bueno una donde hay deseo de algo más.

Todo había iniciado porque Will le había "reclamado" de manera subliminal el que no confiara en el cómo lo había visto hacer con los demás (a quienes había conocido hace días) y Nico pensó que en un principio tenía razón.

Pero en algún momento las cosas se habían salido de control. Más de lo que alguno pensó y los insultos y reclamos salían volando.

—No te debo explicaciones Solace—dijo Nico cruzándose de brazos.

—Tienes razón. Pero solo quería ser tu amigo—remarcó Will dándole la espalda.

— ¿Por qué tendrías que ser mi amigo? Mira...olvídalo el punto es que tu estas mal. No sé a qué viene tanto reclamo solo porque tú seas mi amigo—escupió Nico algo dolido. No era que el ser amigo de Will le molestara sino el hecho de que solo pudieran ser eso.

Mientras que a Will le molestó el tono despectivo de Nico.

—Los amigos se preocupan por el otro. Además de que mínimo después del beso podemos ser amigos—recordó Will al borde de la desesperación.

— ¿Y porque tendría que preocuparte yo? Mi vida es mía y si te la comparto es porque confío en ti no para que me armes un circo. Pero que entenderías de tener una vida—gritó Nico iracundo.

Hizo que Will abriera los ojos de incredulidad.

— ¿Qué tratas de decir, que no tengo vida? No sé porque me tomo la molestia de tratar con alguien como tú—dijo Will encaminándose a la puerta.

— ¡Espera ahí!—advirtió Nico a viva voz.

—Tu no me das ordenes—respondió Will temblando de ira.

—Nadie te obligo a tratar conmigo o a besarme así que eres libre de irte y hacer lo que mejor te plazca—gritó Nico respirando rápido.

—Idiota y ciego tenías que ser—insultó Will volviéndolo a mirar.

—No me insultes—regañó Nico asustado.

No le gustaba el rumbo que todo estaba tomando.

—Me arrepiento de haberte tratado, besado y conocido, pero no te preocupes que ya me voy—atacó Will explotando y saliendo encolerizado terminado por azotar la puerta.

* * *

Dejando las ventanas y a un Nico Di Angelo con lágrimas en los ojos dolor y el corazón retumbando de dolor.

Y del otro lado de la puerta a un muy triste Will Solace que aun cuando se daba bofetadas mentales, sabía que tarde o temprano algo como eso debía pasar.

A pesar de que los dos sentían aún más cosas que no pudieron decir y ahora a consecuencia de su inconciencia sufrían más de lo que pensaron que serían capaz.

* * *

"Talvez…no siempre valía la pena como dijo Percy, como el dolo que estaba sintiendo" pensó Nico con amargura.


	8. Drabble 8

—Parece que las cosas no salieron bien—dijo Percy incómodo.

—No. Y parece que fuera mi culpa—dije frustrado.

—Bueno…-intentó decir Percy.

— ¿Qué?—pregunté viéndolo con las cejas arqueadas.

—Eres mi amigo y todo pero sí creo que los dos tuvieron a culpa, en especial tu—opinó Percy titubeante.

— ¿Por qué sería mi culpa?—pregunté ofendido por eso.

—Porque (aunque Will también tuvo culpa de lo que pasó) tu siempre te cierras cuando compartes tu vida. Te proteges y un comentario bien intencionado te lo tomas a mal. Y lo sabes. Peor ahora que te gusta Will—recordó Percy planeándome el hombro.

Pensé en eso. Cuando conocía a alguien nuevo no era como si yo abriera los brazos y liso, por el contrario, me costaba confiar del todo en alguien. Era algo que aún no superaba.

—Si pero nunca se me ha dado bien la gente, ¿Qué se supone que haga?—inquirí desesperanzado.

—Te cobrare mis consejos porque son buenos. En mi opinión yo creo que simplemente deberías ser sincero y si lo acepta bien y sino al menos sabrás que lo intentaste—aconsejó Percy con ánimo.

* * *

— ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?—preguntó Will sentándose en el sillón.

Respiré hondo antes de empezar.

—Lo siento—dije apresurado.

— ¿Qué?—preguntó sorprendido.

—Lo siento por mi reacción de la otra vez. Sé que solo tratabas de ser buen amigo y todo eso pero yo no reacciono bien cuando gente nueva trata de acercarse a mí. No era en serio lo que dije—expliqué sintiendo mi estómago hacerse pedazos

Will tardó minutos en reaccionar y con cada que pasaba me sentía peor. Sabía que al final era su decisión pero si yo estaba siendo sincero era porque de verdad quería que me perdonara.

—De hecho, yo te iba a pedir perdón también—confesó apenado.

— ¿Porque?—pregunté ansioso.

—Porque no tengo derecho de andar molestándote cuando apenas me cuentas algo. No quería que pensaras que ando por la vida invadiendo espacio. Así como nada de lo que dije fue mi intención por cierto—explicó sonriendo de nuevo.

Me maravilla que a pesar de cosas así sonreía de nuevo.

Era como si fuera un sol independiente iluminando cuando sonríe.

Que cursi soné.

—Entonces… ¿tampoco te arrepientes del beso o de haberme conocido?—dije sintiendo el corazón acelerado y emocionado.

A eso solo sonrió y se acercó tomándome de la chaqueta y besándome de nuevo. La primera me pareció inesperado (en parte lo fue) pero aun así me gustó la sensación que me provocó, como con este.

—No. De ninguno de los dos. ¿Y tú?—respondió después de separarse de mí.

—No—dije riendo.

* * *

Nos quedamos así durante un par de horas, viendo cosas en la tele y hablando como antes pero con la diferencia de que de vez en vez el me robaba un beso o yo a él.

Era agradable.

Y pensé que podía durar más.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio?—pregunté ilusionado.

—Pensé que no lo preguntarías—bromeó besándome de nuevo.


	9. Drabble 9

— ¿Sabes que tendrás que arreglar las cosas, no?—me preguntó.

Todo había saldo contrario a lo que pensé y aunque sé que no todo fue mi culpa pero aun así me sentía mal.

—Lo sé, pero no sé cómo arreglarlo—dije incómodo.

Sonó el teléfono.

—Espera, llaman en la otra línea—dije cambiando la llamada.

— ¿Bueno?—dijo una voz familiar.

— ¿Nico? ¿Pasa algo?—pregunté anonadado.

—Quería saber si tú querías venir a mi departamento. Necesito hablar contigo—me contó.

Tal parecía que se abría una nueva oportunidad. Mas valía aprovecharla.

— ¿A qué hora?—pregunté tratando de no exaltarme

…

Termine de hablar con Nico y de repente todo tenia mejor pinta.

— ¿Qué pasó?—me preguntó el.

—Que ya tengo la respuesta. Te hablo luego Percy—me despedí.

* * *

— ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo?—pregunté sentándome en el sillón.

—Lo siento—dijo apresurado.

— ¿Qué?—pregunté sorprendido.

—Lo siento por mi reacción de la otra vez. Sé que solo tratabas de ser buen amigo y todo eso pero yo no reacciono bien cuando gente nueva trata de acercarse a mí. No era en serio lo que dije—explicó y eso me dio esperanzas.

No pensaba que le era tan difícil relacionarse con la gente. Aunque debí haberlo averiguado.

—De hecho, yo te iba a pedir perdón también—confesé apenado.

— ¿Porque?—preguntó ansioso.

—Porque no tengo derecho de andar molestándote cuando apenas me cuentas algo. No quería que pensaras que ando por la vida invadiendo espacio. Así como nada de lo que dije fue mi intención por cierto—le conté sonriendo de nuevo.

—Entonces… ¿tampoco te arrepientes del beso o de haberme conocido?—me preguntó con nerviosismo.

Decidídemostrárselo.

En un segundo lo tomé de la chaqueta y le di un beso pero que duró más que el anterior.

—No. De ninguno de los dos. ¿Y tú?—respondí con seguridad.

—No—dijo riendo.

* * *

Nos quedamos así durante un par de horas, pasando el rato entre besos robados y series de televisión.

Era agradable.

— ¿Quieres ser mi novio?—preguntó ilusionado.

Hizo que se me agitara el corazón y sonriera tanto que pensé que nunca podría dejar de hacerlo.

No me había sentido tan feliz, hasta ahora.

—Pensé que no lo preguntarías—bromeé besándolo de nuevo.

—Tengo otra pregunta—me dijo recargándose en mi hombro y viéndome. Parecía un gatito.

—Dispara—le animé.

— ¿Quieres ir a una fiesta?—preguntó.

— ¿Habrá comida y bebida gratis?—pregunté poniendo cara seria.

—Sí y mucha—me respondió.

Me gustaba hacerlo sonreír aun si fuera a mi costa.

—Dime donde y cuando—respondí emocionado.

—En un par de días. Es el cumpleaños de un amigo, Percy—me contó divertido.

* * *

Resulta que todo caía en su lugar.

Lo bueno sería que no tendría que mentir sobre porque estaría en la fiesta.

Y que mejor asistiendo en compañía de Nico.

Tendría que llevar el mejor regalo dada la ocasión.

Y sabía a la perfección que podía ser.

Después de todo era una ocasión especial.

Feliz cumpleaños a ti…


	10. Drabble 10

La casa de Percy estaba decorada de azul y verde, con comida, bebida y regalos por doquier.

Todos estaban ahí.

Amigos y familiares.

Gente importante para el cumpleañero.

* * *

— ¿Por qué azul y verde?—le preguntó Will a Nico mirando a todos lados.

—Tiene una rara manía con el mar y por ende el azul—explicó Nico encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Y tú con que color? ¿Rosa?—preguntó cruzándose de hombros.

—Ja, ja—dijo con sarcasmo.

* * *

Con las luces apagadas y las velas del pastel como única fuente de luz, todos cantaban a vivo pulmón y con hambre las mañanitas al cumpleañero quien solo sonreía feliz de ver a todos los que estaban en su día especial.

— ¡Mordida! ¡Mordida!—gritaban todos.

Cuando Percy estaba a nada de morder el pastel, de algún lado salieron varias manos que lo sumergieran en el pastel. Haciendo que todos rieran y tomaran fotos y video.

—No pienso comer lo que tocó su cara—gritó alguien.

Era algo noche y solos unos pocos se habían quedado.

* * *

—Tiempo de abrir los regalos—anunció Annabeth dándole un paquete a Percy.

—Ok, pero porque tiene una tapa—preguntó abriendo la caja y salió un adorable cachorro de color negro que atacó a lengüetazos a Percy y arranco suspiros de las chicas.

—Gracias, Annie—dijo Percy tratando de besar a su novia pero esta se alejó riendo.

—Lo siento pero estas cubierto de baba Percy—se disculpó viendo a su novio que tenía cara de foca.

Después de ese adorable regalo pasaron varios más.

Desde boletos para un concierto, peces, lentes tipo Men In Black, discos y cosas varias, hasta una camiseta que decía #TeamLeo lo cual hizo reír a todo el mundo.

—Atrápalo—gritó Jason lanzándole algo a Percy.

Este lo tomó sacudiéndolo y tratando de adivinar que era lo que había dentro del paquete.

— ¿Qué podrá…? Oh por dios—gritó emocionado y alzando su regalo con mucho orgullo.

—Eso es...—dijo Annabeth abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—Café de color azul—dijeron al unísono.

—Gracias, Will—dijo Percy viendo al mencionado con una sonrisa cómplice.

—No es nada. Gracias a ti—respondió Will ganándose una mirada de pregunta por parte de Nico.

— ¿Dónde consigues algo así?—preguntó Loe con curiosidad.

—Tengo un amigo—fue todo lo que dijo.

* * *

Se esparcieron cada quien en lo suyo y en un rincón Will y Nico platicaban.

— ¿A que ha venido todo eso?—preguntó Nico con genuina curiosidad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Celos?—evadió Will moviendo las cejas.

—Curiosidad—dijo Nico en su lugar.

—Me gusta el café, te gusta el café y a Percy le gusta el café. Es el ciclo de la vida—contó conspirativo.

— ¿No me lo dirás?—volvió a insistir Nico ansioso.

—Es un secreto—dijo Will con diversión abrazando a un frustrado Nico.

* * *

Mientras que cerca de ellos un par de ojos color mar guiñaba un ojo con tono cómplice.

Después de todo le debía a él, el poder beber el mejor café y el conocer a su pareja actual.

* * *

Nota:

Gracias por haber leído mi fic.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Una cosa más.

1.- En donde yo vivo (México) se acostumbra cantar las mañanitas en el cumpleaños antes de apagar las velas y quería ponerlo.

2.- Lo del café de color azul no sé si sea posible pero quiero creer que sí. Jaja.

Me estrese por hacer este fic, sobre todo porque me tocó en exámenes pero de verdad quería hacerlo,

Cualquier comentario, duda, sugerencia, etc.

Es bienvenida.

Hasta la próxima.

:)


End file.
